Terrence the Douchebag from Ravenclaw
'Terrence Boot '''also known as "'Terrence The Douchebag from Ravenclaw" 'is a character created by YouTuber and adaptation critic Dominic Smith AKA ''Dominic Noble as a parody of a minor character in Harry Potter. He is seen as the main antagonist in the Lost In Adaptation: Harry Potterathon ''and appears in a few other reviews where he himself is the star. He appears as one of the few characters The Dom has created and is regarded as the main antagonist and archenemy to The Dom by fans. He was portrayed by Dominic Smith himself. Overview Terrence is an obnoxious, arrogant, intelligent and narcissistic wizard who attended Hogwarts at the same time as Harry Potter and is very skilled with magical powers and over powers The Dom multiple times throughout his appearances with his use of various spells (the majority of which come from the actual Harry Potter series). He is also very passionate and proud of his house. He also appears to be very cocky and confident about his appearance calling himself sexy multiple times. He mostly shares the same views and opinions as The Dom himself however he is always trying to hog the spotlight from him due to the fact that he wants to review them since the stories take place in his own world and The Dom shouldn't have the right to review them since he's a muggle. Eventually he ended up living in the same house as The Dom and often irritated him with his insufferableness. On top of the ''Harry Potterathon Terrence usually appears in reviews revolving around films or books based around magic, one notable example of which being Ella Enchanted which he was forced into reviewing by The Dom himself. He also tends to make cameos in various random reviews from time to time such as in the Fahrenheit 451 review in which he tricks The Dom into drinking Polyjuice Potion transforming the latter into an American woman who Terrence supposedly recognized as he warned the transformed Dom not to leave the house until it wore off. He also reviewed the first two films in the Fantastic Beasts series. Videos 30,000 Subscribers Terrence Q&A The Script for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - The Dom Reviews Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - The Dom Reviews Trivia *Terrence has his own Twitter account. *He was emotionally damaged by The Battle Of Hogwarts due to him losing his eye (which is why he always wore sunglasses and never took his clothes off). *His patronus is Shia Lebouf screaming "JUST DO IT!". *He had a crush on Luna Lovegood during his Hogwarts days and is also shown to be extremely perverted and apparently touched up several of his fellow students at the time of being in Hogwarts. *There was a minor Ravenclaw character from the Harry Potter series named Terry Boot. It is likely that Terrence is meant to be the same person, albeit with many comedically exaggerated flaws tacked on. He also bears many of the same characteristics as Gilderoy Lockhart a more major character in the franchise. Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Magic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Internet Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Comic Relief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Rivals Category:Perverts Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Envious Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Self-Aware Category:Addicts